Continued development of mass spectrometric techniques of use in solving biomedical problems will be emphasized: field desorption mass spectrometry and high resolution mass spectrometry combined with chromatography. Specific techniques include laser-induced field desorption mass spectrometry, capillary gas chromatography-high resolution mass spectrometry, high pressure liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry, and radiosensitive photoplate mass spectrometry. Classes of compounds to be studied include antiviral, antitumor, antibacterial, and antifungal natural products from marine species and polypeptide and polyene antibiotics.